Is That Real?
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Saat sedang menangani kasus Kira, Matsuda merasakan gempa bumi yang hampir meluluh lantahkan markas. Huru hara diilhami oleh movie 2012. Bagaimana petualangan seru mereka? Find Out!


**Disclaimer: Sumpah, Death Note bukan punyaku! (Nangis-nangis bombay karena dipaksa suruh mengakui kepemilikannya). **

Chapter 1. Chaos

Matsuda sedang bosan. Perjalanan karirnya dalam kasus Kira berjalan selambat siput.

Kali ini yang jadi target utama adalah Perusahaan Yotsuba.

Setelah mengadakan penyelidikan, kecurigaan membesar. Apalagi setelah dia mendapatkan bukti langsung dengan mendengar pembicaraan para petinggi Yotsuba. Walaupun tindakannya melanggar hukum, dia sudah memperkirakan, sepertinya hukuman akan ringan bagi seseorang yang mengendap-endap dan menguping jalannya rapat.

Benarkan begitu? Benarkah Matsuda sudah memperkirakan tindakannya itu? Benarkah dia sudah siap menanggung segala konsekuensinya?

Ya sudahlah, sebenarnya permasalahan bukan berpangkal dari sini, walau author sangat kesal dan geleng-geleng kepala atas kedunguan Matsuda! *digorok Matsuda*.

Matsuda sangat dungu, seperti kerbau dicocok hidung *disepak Matsuda*.

Author tak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa jadi polisi. Apa karena keberuntungan semata? *hendak dikuliti Matsuda*

Ok, Ok tidak usah membesar-besarkan masalah atas kebodohannya yang udah bawaan lahir *author bersimbah darah*.

O ya, sampai mana tadi? Sampai Matsuda yang bodoh? Ah bukan, sebelumnya. Sampai Matsuda yang bosan? Ya benar, Matsuda sangat teramat bosan dengan rutinitasnya saat ini.

Berada di markas penyelidikan sama saja dengan berada di dalam sebuah sangkar emas. Walau fasilitas dan kebutuhan primer melimpah ruah, jiwa Matsuda sangat tertekan *lebay mode on*.

Kebutuhan batinnya tidak pernah terpenuhi. Sebagai orang yang _low profile_ dan _easy going_, dia butuh sebuah petualangan hebat guna mengisi jiwanya yang hampa. *Anjrit, lebaynya tiada tara*.

Kamera pengintai diletakkan di ruang rapat Yotsuba guna mengirimkan gambar ke layar besar yang saat ini berada di depan L, makhluk ajaib yang secara biologi digolongkan ke dalam _homo sapien. _Light berada tepat disampingnya, mencoba meng_hacker_ data karyawan Yotsuba dan mitra-mitranya yang diduga menjadi korban Kira untuk kepentingan perusahaan.

"Aku bosan!" Celetukan bodoh.

Justru saat inilah Matsuda harusnya bersemangat untuk mengusut tuntas kasus Kira. Namun, pandangan aneh seluruh penghuni ruangan tak dihiraukan. Dengan santai, Matsuda menyambar remote, menyetel film dan bersantai di sofa empuk.

Keanehan Matsuda seakan tak menyita waktu lama. Setelah sepersekian detik, para penghuni lainnya hanyut dalam rutinitas kembali. Matsuda yang hampir sekarat karena bosan terlupakan sudah.

Selang beberapa lama, pikiran Matsuda sudah terasa lebih rileks. Namun, seketika sofa bergoyang. Makin lama guncangannya semakin hebat.

Kini Matsuda benar-benar terbangun. Dia berdiri disamping sofa. Tak ada guncangan. Yah, mungkin hanya karena dia terlalu lelah. Penghuni yang lain tetap anteng_-anteng _aja tuh!

"Huh, mungkin aku sudah gila!" Ucapnya meracau.

Dengan malas, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi ke sofa. Saat hendak mencoba menutup mata, goncangan terasa lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang. Dengan langkah gusar dia berdiri lagi. Guncangan berhenti.

"Hoeh?" Matsuda terperangah. Bahkan kursi saja bisa membuatnya stress. Dengan lebih keras, dia membenamkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Guncangan dimulai lagi, kali ini tubuh Matsuda serasa terombang-ambing.

"Brengsek!" Dengan cueknya Matsuda tetap berbaring. Guncangan makin terasa, lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai.

'_kraak' _Suara tulang duduknya yang tiba-tiba retak.

"Kursi sial!" Belum sempat Matsuda memaki panjang lebar, tubuhnya oleng oleh goyangan lantai.

"Eh?" Matsuda terkejut, melihat sekelilingnya.

"Soichiro-san?Light-kun? Mogi? Aizawa?" Semua orang dia panggil, namun tak ada yang menyahut.

"L-sama? Ryuga? Ryuzaki?" Sebenarnya itu hanya satu nama. Hanya untuk mendramatisir saja sih.

"L!!" Matsuda melihat L dari kejauhan. L _stay cool_ di depan monitor gedenya. Tak ada tanda kehidupan. L tetap duduk dalam posisi yang sempurna *jongkok*.

"L. kau dengar?" Suara beberapa atap bangunan yang rubuh menyamarkan teriakannya.

"L? Oy L!! Kau dengar?" Kali ini Matsuda berteriak dengan toa yang didapat entah dari mana.

L masih tak bergeming. Matsuda tak melihat yang lainnya. L hanya sendiri, masih _khusyuk_ dengan monitor di depannya.

"L!!" Suara Matsuda hampir hilang. Walau sudah berada pada jarak kurang dari 3 meter, L tak merespon. Kali ini Matsuda yakin bahwa L itu tuli. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tak punya skill sosial sama sekali.

Akhirnya, dengan kesal Matsuda menghampiri L dan mengguncanag-guncang tubuhnya.

"L, woy bangun!" Matsuda melihat L yang tidur dengan damainya. Sekarang dia yakin seratus persen kalau L bukanlah jenis _Homo sapien. _L adalah makhluk alien berwujud manusia, yang dapat tidur dalam damai di suasana tak terprediksi seperti ini.

"L!!" Dengan susah payah, Matsuda membopong tubuh L. Air liur yang keluar dari mulut L membasahi kemeja Matsuda.

"Idih, ni detektif kalo tidur dah kayak _bangke. _Pantes aja dia jarang tidur. Mungkin takut jadi bangke beneran!" Analisa Matsuda tak berguna. Untuk saat ini, yang dia butuhkan hanyalah mencari jalan keluar.

Dengan terseok-seok, Matsuda menyusuri ruangan dengan wajah panik. Semua sistem keamanan bekerja sangat baik. Ruangan masih terkunci. Harus ada password untuk membukanya.

"Duh, mana ya contekannya?" Matsuda merogoh-rogoh kantong celana, berharap menemukan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan password untuk membuka pintu. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Tidak ada! Hilang! Kemana ya?" Matsuda bercucuran air mata, menyesali otaknya yang lemot untuk menghapal empat belas digit kode pintu.

"Woi L, bangun!" Dengan panik, Matsuda menggaplok L. Tak ada reaksi. Kali ini dengan semangat dia menampar pipi L hingga memerah, mirip seperti sedang pakai _blush on_.

"436578…." L mengigau. Bagus! Mungkin itu passwordnya. Dengan sisa tenaga (karena tenaganya udah habis untuk menggaplok L), Matsuda mencoba memencet angka yang disebutkan L.

'_klik' _Pintu terbuka.

"Wow, hebat!" Matsuda terkagum-kagum dengan kejeniusan sang detektif yang saat ini sedang molor dalam damainya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Matsuda menggendong L, menuruni tangga darurat dari lantai tiga belas. Angka sial tuh!

"Hoh hoh hoh!" Masih dengan semangat empat lima Matsuda menuruni anak tangga dengan keringat bercucuran.

L masih saja tidak sadar, malahan merubah posisi tubuhnya ke posisi ternyaman di punggung Matsuda yang lagi ngos-ngosan.

Beberapa tahun (?) kemudian, sampailah Matsuda di lantai dasar.

Dengan tubuh yang banjir keringat, akhirnya Matsuda berhasil keluar. Dibantingnya L ke atas aspal. Matsuda seketika nangis-nangis bombay, mengingat perjuangannya dalam menyelamatkan diri sendiri dan L-sama.

"Ngnghh~ dimana ini?" L tersadar, tepat saat Matsuda muntah darah oleh trauma yang dipikul.

"Hei, kemari!" Terdengar suara sayup-sayup tak jauh dari depan gedung.

"Mello?" L bangkit, masih tak memperdulikan Matsuda yang terserang anemia mendadak karena kekurangan darah.

"L!" Mello lari-lari centil ke arah L yang sudah sadar.

"Mello!" L memasang senyum semanis mungkin, bersiap mendapatkan pelukan Mello.

'_Bletak!' _Sebelum L berhasil mendapat pelukan Mello, _consol game_ melayang entah dari arah mana. Tapi sudah pasti pemiliknya berada dekat situ.

"Jangan berbuat mesum dengan pacarku!" Matt tiba-tiba muncul di depan L yang mimisan karena pembuluh darahnya pecah oleh hantaman benda keras.

"L, kau tak apa-apa?" Mello terlihat khawatir melihat L yang mimisan.

"Tak apa." L refleks menjitak Matt yang lupa daratan, berusaha mengingatkan Matt untuk tidak menganiaya senior.

"L, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Light dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di Limousan yang diparkir di depan." Mello segera menarik tangan cungkring L.

"Hoi, beneran tak ada yang memperdulikanku ya?" Matsuda sakit hati. Dengan langkah sigap, dia mencoba menyusul rombongan, takut ditinggal.

TBC

**A/N**: Yeiy, saya muncul lagi. Dengan ide baru dan meninggalkan ide lama yang belum rampung. Maafkan daku yang tak bertanggung jawab ini. Pasti ada saatnya cerita terdahulu akan saya selesaikan kok! Mohon reviewnya ya.


End file.
